Finding Dory
|language = English |rating = |budget = $200 million |gross = $55 million |screenplay = Andrew Stanton Victoria Strouse |preceded_by = Finding Nemo }}Finding Dory is a 2016 computer-animated film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and the sequel to the 2003 Pixar film Finding Nemo. Andrew Stanton, who directed the original film, returns as director. The film was released on June 17, 2016. The characters from the first film appear in the sequel, including the "Tank Gang". This squid's beak looks like Blu the macaw's beak the beak is designed produced by John C. Donkin and Bruce Anderson and animation director Carlos Saldanha]] and supervising producer Chris Wedge, Harry Hitner, Don Rhymer and Thomas Cardone Plot Dory (Ellen DeGeneres) is a wide-eyed, blue tang fish who suffers from memory loss every 10 seconds or so. The one thing she can remember is that she somehow became separated from her parents as a child. With help from her friends Nemo and Marlin, Dory embarks on an epic adventure to find them. Her journey brings her to the Marine Life Institute, a conservatory that houses diverse ocean species. Dory now knows that her family reunion will only happen if she can save mom and dad from captivity. Cast *Ellen DeGeneres as Dory, a Pacific regal blue tang *Albert Brooks as Marlin, a clownfish, Nemo's father *Ed O'Neill as Hank the septopus *Olson Kaitlin Olson as Destiny, a near-sighted whale shark and Dory's childhood friend. *Rolence Hayden Rolence as Nemo, a young optimistic clownfish and Marlin's son. *Ty Burrell as Bailey, a beluga whale *Diane Keaton as Jenny, Dory’s mother *Eugene Levy as Charlie, Dory’s father *Sloane Murray as Young Dory *Idris Elba as Fluke *Dominic West as Rudder *Bob Peterson as Mr. Ray *Kate McKinnon as Wife fish *Bill Hader as Stan It was also announced that Nemo and the "Tank Gang" would return, as well as many other original characters from Finding Nemo, in addition to several new ones. It is unknown if Jacques will reappear for the sequel because his voice actor, Joe Ranft, died in a car accident in 2005 during production of Cars. ''Production'' In 2005, after disagreements between Disney's Michael Eisner and Pixar's Steve Jobs over the distribution of Pixar's films, Disney announced that they would be creating a new animation studio, Circle 7 Animation, to make sequels to the seven Disney-owned Pixar films (which consisted of the films released between 1995 and 2006). The studio had put Toy Story 3 and Monsters, Inc. 2 into development, and had also hired screenwriter Laurie Craig to write a draft for Finding Nemo 2. Circle 7 was subsequently shut down after Robert Iger replaced Eisner as CEO of Disney and arranged the acquisition of Pixar. In July 2012, it was reported that Andrew Stanton was developing a sequel to Finding Nemo, with Victoria Strouse writing the script and a schedule to be released in 2016. However, the same day the news of a potential sequel broke, director Andrew Stanton posted a message on his personal Twitter calling into question the accuracy of these reports. The message said, "Didn't you all learn from Chicken Little? Everyone calm down. Don't believe everything you read. Nothing to see here now. #skyisnotfalling" According to the report by The Hollywood Reporter published in August 2012, Ellen DeGeneres was in negotiations to reprise her role of Dory. In September 2012, it was confirmed by Stanton saying: "What was immediately on the list was writing a second Carter movie. When that went away, everything slid up. I know I'll be accused by more sarcastic people that it's a reaction to Carter not doing well, but only in its timing, but not in its conceit." In February 2013, it was confirmed by the press that Albert Brooks would reprise the role of Marlin in the sequel. In April 2013, Disney announced the sequel, Finding Dory, confirming that Ellen DeGeneres and Albert Brooks would be reprising their roles as Dory and Marlin, respectively. Following a long campaign for a sequel on The Ellen DeGeneres Show, DeGeneres stated: "I have waited for this day for a long, long, long, long, long, long time. I'm not mad it took this long. I know the people at Pixar were busy creating Toy Story 16. But the time they took was worth it. The script is fantastic. And it has everything I loved about the first one: It's got a lot of heart, it's really funny, and the best part is—it's got a lot more Dory." In a ''Los Angeles Times interview, Stanton talked about the sequel's origin: "There was polite inquiry from Disney (about a Finding Nemo sequel). I was always 'No sequels, no sequels.' But I had to get on board from a VP standpoint. (Sequels) are part of the necessity of our staying afloat, but we don't want to have to go there for those reasons. We want to go there creatively, so we said (to Disney), 'Can you give us the timeline about when we release them? Because we'd like to release something we actually want to make, and we might not come up with it the year you want it.'"'' The film's ending was revised after Pixar executives viewed Blackfish, a documentary film, which focuses on dangers of keeping orca whales in captivity. Initially, some of the characters would end in a SeaWorld-like marine park, but the revision gave them an option to leave. On September 18, 2013, it was announced that the film would be pushed back to a June 17, 2016 release. Pixar's The Good Dinosaur was moved to the November 25, 2015 slot in order to allow more time for production of the film. under the sea blasting in aquarium grimbsy the pelican and mosue boy blasting in an australian tail cinemas 1995 Time Card * One Year Later Videos Exclusive! A Brand New ‘Finding Dory’ Trailer Images FindingDoryLogo.jpg Finding Dory_poster_005.png Finding Dory_poster_006.png Finding Dory_poster_007.png Finding Dory_poster_008.png Finding_Dory_poster_009.jpg Category:American films Category:Pixar feature films Category:Movies Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Pixar films Category:English-language films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2016 3D films Category:2016 computer-animated films Category:American animated films Category:American sequel films Category:Sequels Category:Film scores by Thomas Newman Category:Films about fish Category:Films directed by Andrew Stanton Category:IMAX films Category:Films set in California Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films set in the Pacific Ocean Category:Finding Nemo Category:Rated PG movies Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:2010s animated films Category:2016 films Category:Films set in 2004 Category:Films with post-credit scenes Category:Films with Time Cards